paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted by the Closet Clown
As you may have noticed if you have been reading my articles, I have amassed quite a few bizarre cases of clown-like entities appearing in the closets of child witnesses. I am not sure as to why this very specific type of incident has been reported more than once, but then again it's always intriguing to discover a new trend. Anyhoo, this is an article that I was supposed to be publishing 15 days ago after I promised the witness (a Redditor by the name of u/punisherx2012) that I would do so. Better late than never, I guess. A Creep in the Closet At the time of the incident - either 1999 or 2000, the witness lived in Central Ohio and was lying in bed in view of the sliding closet in his room. His attention was drawn to the space inside the closet after he saw some movement in there, and he was soon presumably horrified to notice a figure wearing typical clown type striped clothing which was standing in the same direction that all the rest of the clothes hung up in the closet were facing, almost as if it was trying to blend in. It took him a few seconds to realise that he was looking at something that really shouldn't have been there. He never saw a face or anything. You could presumably be forgiven for thinking that maybe the light conditions in the bedroom had distorted an otherwise perfectly ordinary item of clothing to look like a horrifying harlequin, but this unasked question was quickly answered in his report when he said that the clown suddenly started waving at him. It had white gloves on and was waving but only with its hand if that makes sense. This was the only visible movement made by the entity, and it had its arms pressed to its sides. Presumably petrified at the sight of the spangle-suited spectre - the unnamed witness hid under the covers of his bed, and when he finally plucked up the courage to emerge from the literal blanket of safety the entity had vanished. I asked him if anything else weird had happened around that time, perhaps a break-in like in the case of Rob's Wardrobe Rigoletto, but the answer was negative. It seemed as if the entity had vanished as quickly as it appeared. The inkling that the witness may've been dreaming is quickly crushed by the next detail, which said witness only added as an afterthought in our conversation despite its game-changing nature. His brother also saw the clown. Five years later. Closet Clown: This Time It's Personal Five years after the primary witness encountered the garish ghoul, his little brother seemed to have a run-in with the same radiant wraith in the same closet. He was sleeping in the same bedroom as his older brother, and was apparently pretty young at the time. He came out of the bedroom crying about a clown in the closet but in his likely-hysterical state this was the only scrap of information that the family could get out of him. The primary witness (and my interviewee) clarified that his brother had no idea about his previous faceoff with the flamboyant phantom. Well, maybe he didn't use as much unnecessary alliteration as me... I soon had the idea that there might've been a possibility that others would've seen the same thing around the closet, and that the house could actually be haunted by the clownish critter. I asked him if anyone else had reported anything odd, but the answer was once again negative. It really did seem that the clown had simply been menacing the children of that specific family. Source u/punisherx2012 Category:Case Files Category:Phantom Clowns Category:Closet Monsters Category:Boogeymen Category:100% original content